


Nicht so geplant!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Cora Hale, Alive Laura Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Zweiter Teil des Kinktobers 2017Stiles und Derek sind seit einem Monat zusammen, allerdings sträubt sich Derek dagegen mit dem noch Minderjährigen Stiles den großen Schritt zu gehen. Das Problem löst sich wie von selbst mit Hilfe von Derek Wundervollen Schwestern!Enjoy!





	Nicht so geplant!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tante_Kuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/gifts).



Stiles konnte es immernoch nicht fassen, er war mit Derek fucking Hale zusammen. Nach Jahres des Umtanzens hatte Lydia einfach gesagt wie es war. In einem Rudel-Meeting.  
Es war… oh man wie er sie gehasst hatte in dem Moment. Ab da wurde aber alles anders.  
Derek hatte ihn sanft am Arm festgehalten, als er gehen wollte und sie hatten sich ausgesprochen. Es war unglaublich gewesen.  
Seitdem sind sie in einer Art Testphase, denn Derek und Stiles waren beide nichte besonders geübt oder gut in Beziehungen gewesen. 

Doch sind sie jetzt seit ungefähr vier Wochen zusammen und Stiles wurde verrückt. Sollte man nicht Sex haben, wenn man zusammen war? Also im optimalfall?!  
Sie waren ja schließlich nicht in einer platonischen Beziehung, oder? Oder wollte Derek ihn ‘so’ nicht?!  
Seitdem sie zusammengekommen waren hatte sie nicht mehr so offen miteinander gesprochen. Stiles redete zwar viel, aber darüber?  
Der Sheriff hatte das alles mehr als gut aufgenommen und freute sich eine Person mehr am Abenessentisch zu haben. Einmal die Woche wurde Derek also zum Essen eingeladen. Das Bad Boy-Image hatte er eingebüßt, als John mitbekommen hatte, dass Derek ein Werwolf sei und Beacon Hills mit den Anderen beschütze. Auch wenn er Stiles da gerne herausgehalten hätte.  
Ein oder zwei Nächte in der Woche verbrachte Stiles bei Derek mit im Loft. Er hatte nach viel einreden vor einiger Zeit eins gekauft und mit dem Rudel für sich umgebaut.  
Es war ein großer offener Raum mit ein paar Trennwänden, Stiles liebte es. Es war modern aber minimalistisch. Seitdem sie zusammen waren sah man allerdings auch Stiles Klamotten dort herumfliegen. 

Heute war wieder einer dieser Abende, Freitag. Morgen keine Schule! Perfekt! Stiles saß mit Derek auf der gemütlichen Couch und er genoss jeden Moment. Er stellte schließlich die Chips weg und küsste seinen Freund sanft.  
Das Küssen war perfekt, wie aus einem Kitschfilm. Derek konnte küssen… wow…  
Stiles kniete sich über Dereks Schoß und drückte sich an ihn. Er wollte ihn schnellstmöglich aus seinen Klamotten bekommen.  
Dereks Hände legten sich an seine Hüfte und wanderten unter sein Shirt. Doch dann, stoppten sie, wie jedes Mal!  
“Stiles…”, meinte er leise mit rauer Stimme. “Wir können nicht… “  
Stiles sah mit einer Schnute zu ihm herunter. “Es ist doch egal, dass ich noch siebzehn bin …”, murrte er, wie jedes Mal.  
Er spürte wie Derek Erregung in seiner Hose stramm stand, nur von ihrem bisschen küssen. Er wollte ihn, eigentlich?!  
“Erst wenn du achtzehn bist… du wirst diese paar Monate schon noch schaffen…”, meinte er grinsend und schob ihn wieder sanft von sich.  
Wie dieser Mann diese Selbstkontrolle haben konnte, verstand er einfach nicht. Doch dann verschwand Stiles schnell auf der Toilette und sah bei wiederkommen ein Päckchen auf dem Küchentresen. 

“Von wem ist denn das Päckchen?”, fragte er grinsend und schnappte es sich. Er machte natürlich, bevor er drauf sah, den obligatorischen Paket-Schüttler und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es war als wäre das Päckchen leer. 

“Es ist von Laura und Cora an uns Beide! Ich dachte, ich warte dass wir beide es zusammen aufmachen können!”, erklärte er und ging zu Stiles. Er stellte sich hinter ihn und legte sein Kinn auf Stiles Schulter. Dann legte er die Arme um ihn.  
Stiles hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Alpha so gerne kuschelte, aber er liebte es, berührte ihn wenn sie allein waren eigentlich ständig. Nur nicht unflätig!  
Stiles hielt mit beiden natürlich Kontakt, Laura war wundervoll für Streiche und Cora ein klasse Kummerkasten, wenn auch manchmal ganz schön direkt.  
Er sah misstrauisch auf das Päckchen. Auf diesem Stand, 'Für das Liebespaar von Laura und Cora'  
“Na los, mach auf!”, meinte Derek und hielt ihm eine Schere hin. 

Stiles öffnete vorsichtig das Paket und öffnete es, darin befand sich eine kleine Blume und sie roch fantastisch. Wie Wald und Blüten und Honig…  
Er erschauderte. “Eine Blume?”, grinste er zu Derek hinter sich, doch der starrte nur auf die Pflanze.  
“Solche…”, grummelte er schließlich los und löste sich von Stiles nahm sich sein Handy und rief Laura an. “Du blöde Pute!”, kam es anstelle einer Begrüßung von Derek.  
Stiles beobachtete sein komisches Verhalten und stellte die Blume in eine Tasse mit Wasser und dann an eines der Fenster. Derek schloss, während er zuhörte, alle Fenster und grummelte vor sich hin. Dann hörte er den Gesprächsfetzen. “Er ist noch nicht volljährig, Laura! Ich bin 26… das sind verdammte neun Jahre!.... Natürlich!”, dann hielt er Stiles das Telefon hin.  
Stiles nahm es entgegen und meinte trocken: “Warum diskutiert ihr Beide gerade über Sex?”  
“Na, mein lieber Schwager! Du hast dich so sehr bei Cora darüber aufgeregt, dass wir einen kleinen Trick 17 aus der Tasche gezogen haben! Als Geschenk an euch… Diese Pflanze dort ist eine Apagantus Elixa, eine Liebesblume und sie hat ihren Namen nicht ohne Grund…”, sie lachte am anderen Ende.  
Dann graute es dem schlauen Jungen, es war eine Blume die einen Liebe machen ließ. Und dann sah er zu Derek. Er sah nicht sehr glücklich damit aus.  
“Wir sprechen da nochmal drüber, aber Danke!”, meinte er ins Telefon und legte auf. 

Dann ging er langsam zu seinem Freund und nahm seine Hände. “Sieh es so… Keiner braucht davon erfahren… Aber wir können es vielleicht als Chance sehen… Wir machen unsere Handys aus, schließen das Loft ab und haben eine schöne Zeit!”  
Derek hörte ihm zu und seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher mit jedem sanften Wort.  
“Ich habe schon einen ganz schön schlauen Freund…”, meinte er leise und atmete einmal durch. “Dann lass uns ganz schnell das alles machen, lange können wir nicht mehr klar denken!”.  
Stiles sah und merkte, wie die Pollen ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Derek und er fingen an leicht zu schwitzen, die wurden immer wieder zueinander gezogen. Dann, keine zehn Minuten später, sie hatten alles ausgemacht, das Loft abgeschlossen, dass wirklich keiner Stören konnte. Stiles hatte Scott und seinem Vater geschrieben, dass er bei Derek das Wochenende bleiben würde. 

Dann schlug die Wirkung zu!  
Stiles spürte wie er gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt wurde und die heißen Lippen seines Werwolfs. Er keuchte in den Kuss bei dem Kontakt. Die Pollen machten alles noch heißer, sensibler. Er wollte es so sehr!  
Stiles legte seine Arme um Dereks Nacken und legte dann seine Beine um dessen Hüfte. Ihre Oberkörper pressten sich aneinander und schnell landeten sie auf dem Bett.  
Ein Bett für das erste Mal war nicht schlecht, dachte sich Stiles und verlor dann wieder den Faden.  
Derek genoss jeden Körperkontakt und zog seinen Schatz schnell nackt aus. Allerdings musste er sich konzentrieren und langsamer werden. Das wird Stiles erstes Mal!  
“Oh gott, Stiles…”, raunte er und knabbert an seinem Hals.  
Er hörte schließlich nur ein: “Zu viele Klamotten…”, von Stiles und grinste. Er hatte immer noch seine, viel zu enge, Jeans und sein Shirt an. Das änderte der Alpha schnell und zog sich aus. 

Dann war er nackt und Dereks Glied stand steil von seinem Körper ab, bereit für jede Schandtat. Stiles konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden von diesem durchtrainierten Körper seines Freundes. Derek kletterte wieder über seinen Freund und knurrte ihn an, schaffte es kaum seine wölfische Seite unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er kramte schnell nach etwas Gleitmittel in der Nachttischschublade und sah zu Stiles. “Sag, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmt… Bitte..”, hauchte er und schob sanft einen Finger in ihn. Stiles war noch so unglaublich eng… er konnte es kaum noch erwarten! 

Stiles lachte leise und stöhnte leise auf, als er den Eindringling spürte. “Glaubt mir… mein Hintern ist nicht ganz so unschuldig, wie du es dir vorstellst…Ah~...”, keuchte er. Dereks Blick war kurz verschleiert vor Lust, allein die Vorstellung ließ ihn noch härter werden. Stiles hatte schon einige Erfahrung, seinen Hintern zu dehnen in verschiedenen Arten und Weisen. Er hatte sich so viele Sachen vorgestellt, alles mit Derek und Dereks Schwanz in der Hauptrolle. “Mehr… gib mir mehr…”, wimmerte er schließlich und spreizte seine Beine noch mehr. “D-Derek…”, jammerte er und spürte wie er gleich zwei weitere hinzuschob.  
Oh Gott ja! “Haaahh~...”  
Derek gab seinem Darling, natürlich, was er wollte und er entspannte sich unglaublich schnell, gekonnt. Es machte das alles so viel einfacher…  
Er war einfach perfekt! “Du machst das sooo gut…”, hauchte er und küsste ihn wieder innig.  
Er konnte und wollte es nicht lassen, er schob noch einen Finger in ihn und war erstaunt wie Widerstandslos er das alles mitmachte.  
Stiles stöhnte vor Lust und verfluchte Derek, er vermied bewusst seinen Lustpunkt. So ein Arsch…  
“Ich will dich! Jetzt!”, stöhnte er und wollte sich auf den Bauch drehen, es würde so gut werden. Doch Derek hielt ihn auf. “Ich will dir in die Augen sehen! Leg deine Beine auf meine Schultern…”, befahl er keuchend und positionierte sich zwischen seinen Beinen. Er lag offen vor ihm. 

Derek genoss den Anblick von Stiles auf seinem Bett, willig. Warum hatte er es sich so lange verboten?! Das würde er nicht mehr tun…  
Und dann schob er sich tief in ihn, ab da war es nur noch intensive Gefühle, Körperkontakt und Liebe. “So gut…”, stöhnte er und stieß in Stiles, rhythmisch, erst langsam. Dann immer schneller. Stiles nahm ihn so gut auf, ohne Probleme, stöhnend.  
Schließlich kam er erschreckend schnell in ihm und spürte die Kontraktionen seines Freundes um ihn. So gut!  
Dann sackte er zusammen und dreht sich auf den Rücken, und zog Stiles auf seine Brust. Langsam klärten sich seine Gedanken und er sah zu Stiles.  
“Ich liebe dich und das sollten wir öfter tun, allerdings ohne die Pollen…”, hauchte er. 

“Hab’s ja gesagt, hast mir nicht zugehört…”, murmelte Stiles müde und grinste leicht. Natürlich hatte er Recht gehabt. Aber bedanken sollte er sich trotzdem bei Laura und Cora.


End file.
